


Bill don't care

by scat_hotel_kaulitz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bar, Constipation, Desperation, Gen, Graphic Description, Holding, Payback, Piss, Wetting, bathroom floor, desperate driving, poop, slight pins and needles 'fetish', somewhat ooc, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scat_hotel_kaulitz/pseuds/scat_hotel_kaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes a little too long taking a shit since he's constipated which isn't good news for Bill's own need. He gets his revenge back at home. Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill don't care

I tap my foot determinedly, leaning against the wall of the Hatley Bar bathroom. I need to go. He has been in there for ages; I am fed up. We have a home to get to in case he isn't aware. I need to void. The need is strong and heavy in my bladder, making me sway a little as I started to shift from foot to foot. I'm not full but I'm getting there. My hand sneaks down and rubs over the distended bump, going beneath my top. The fullness of it fits in my cupping palm.

"Tom!!! Get your ass out of that bathroom so we can go home." My voice rings with exasperation. My fist bangs on the door when he doesn't answer. Then I hear it. A soft moan. It's not a good moan, no its a bad one. "Tom..?" I caution.

"Ughhh, go awayyy." I hear the muffled half cry through the door. I start.

"Tom, what's going on? Are you... all right?" I ask him. 

He doesn't answer again.

"Open the door." I command flatly. I don't care if he's sitting on the toilet unloading a big shit - he's so gonna open that door before I do.

There is no sound on his side now.

"I'm coming in." I warn him.

Finally he starts crying out, "No, no, Bill wait... I'm nearly done."

"You said that twenty minutes ago now finish your shit and get out here."

"O-... Okay."

I suck in a deep breath and close my eyes trying to be calm and collected. But it's not easy since he's been making me wait out here for almost two hours. Does it not occur to him that not only do we have a home to get to but I also happen to have a bladder that wants to be emptied this minute. I'm ignoring it though because I just want to go home. His behaviour tonight is much worse than my situation and he needs sorting out sooner. He always does this whenever we go out somewhere so tonight he will be subject to a punishment. I don't _care_.

A loud grunt from the bathroom makes my eyes flutter open and rouses me from my thoughts. What is he even doing? What kind of shit is he taking?!? 

"Right..." I murmur by way of warning but he hears me and panics again. 

"Okay, okay, I'm just... Ohh. Nearly... done." 

What the fuck? Play time is over. I start turning the handle and I just open the door. 

The first thing I see is Tom quickly buttoning his jeans and running to the sink, looking panicked and not even looking at me. I roll my eyes. 

"What's the problem?" I take a whiff of the air. It's pungent with the smell of his shit but it's not strong enough for him to have been in here for two hours. I know these things. Probably his stupid constipation. 

"What... problem?" Tom asks, looking around from the sink at me as he shakes off his wet hands. 

I shrug and go over to the toilet, lifting up the lid with a finger and peering in. I didn't hear him flush and this sight confirms that. There's a tiny turd lurking down in the bowl, the water surrounding it cloudy and murky. I bite my lip as thoughts of wanting to burst out laughing dance around in my mind. But, no, I'm not laughing when he has made me wait and made me frustrated. And it would only make me gush pee. I spin to face him, my eyebrow tilting up. 

"What?" Tom dries his hands on the towel and noticeably shivers as I watch him intently. All the while I'm dying to chide him for wasting my time, only for him to shit out nothing but a mere quarter into the toilet. What is he playing at? 

"What a... Waste of time." I scoff and walk past him, leaving the bathroom and heading back out to the bar. I hope he gets my inference.  
The bar's a little deserted now thanks to Tom's stupid little goofing around in the toilet but a few people are lingering at the drink area. 

Tom shuffles out behind me and stops beside me as I'm just standing there and staring around the bar. 

"Are... we going?" His voice is small and pathetic. 

"We were supposed to go like, hmm, let me see... two fucking hours ago." I utter so lowly, pinning my eyes on his and narrowing them. 

"Then let's go... then..." 

"Don't make it sound so easy." I finally move off the bar and stride for the doors. He follows me and we go out onto the street. I'm walking ahead of him and purposefully taking lengthy strides. I don't care if he has to run to catch up. That bitch can pay for wasting my time. 

Soon enough I hear his whiny "Bill, wait! Wait!" 

I smile to myself and only strut faster down the street. The car is now in my sight which only motivates my quick gait. 

"Bill I swear!" 

My heels are killing, all those five inches seeming like five burdens at the moment. My other need is keening up. But I'm nearly there, I can see my car parked up at the end of the car park. Tom's calling me again. I tug my jacket around me impatiently and just quicken my steps. They're quick in succession, my long-legged stride already taking me far with each step. 

Tom is panting loudly but he's getting closer, I can hear him gaining on me. Oh no. Can't let that happen.  
I start to run. I don't care. 

"Bill! Seriously? Just wait up!" Tom shouts sounding miles behind me. 

My face twists in disapproval but I keep running nevertheless. I'm finally in the car park grounds so I slow to a jog. That burning urge to pee kind of resurfaces and I stop for just a second to clench and then walk the rest of the way to the car. I immediately open my door and slide inside, immediately starting the engine.  
"Urghhh." I release that sound in frustration. My legs are jittering about wildly because now that I'm still, the need is intensifying. Tom better hurry. 

My eyes flick up to my rear view mirror to catch sight of a very exhausted-looking Tom trudging all hunched over towards my car. I bite my lip and push my hips forward a little as a sudden shimmering wave pulses through my groin and I quickly hold myself. It's a close save.  
This is getting bad, I need to pull myself together. The need has transformed into a burning one by now but at the moment all the liquid in my bladder has stretched it so it's now a dull throb in my lower belly. I'm just annoyed that with each bob of my leg I can feel it all shifting like a dead weight. I still have to hold hard as not to let go however. My eyes water with the need as I look up again to see Tom two metres away. 

I screw my eyes shut now; I'm breathing calm.  
Moments pass before the passenger door finally swings open, cold air rushing in and tingling my skin even more than my urge was. With a soft moan I draw my legs closed and try to sit up straight, the movement makes my belt bite right into the bulge of my bladder. I clench my teeth as well as my muscles waiting for that pressure now building back to pass. I clench my stomach muscles and the ones lower down.  
Tom didn't even look at me luckily, he just sits in his seat, belting up before slumping forward tiredly. 

"Well?" I turn my head and demand to him, biting back a crazy groan. 

Tom's head raises subtly. "What..?" He gets out between his panted breaths.  
My hand plants on the gear stick and I push it to first.  
"Aren't you going to apologise for being late?" 

"Late..?" Tom's trembled voice breathes. 

My knuckles whiteout where my hands are gripping hard at both the wheel and the gearstick. "Yes. Late to get to the car." 

"I... I didn't know... you were running so fast from me and you didn't stop." Tom babbles.  
The rest of his words drown out as a sudden spasm of desperation pulses through my bladder making my thighs tremble and shudder slightly. 

"Ahh," I gasp and grip the wheel hard, circling my hips minutely. The piss inside me burns and stabs my insides with such need. I stamp my heeled foot on the car floor desperately, grinding my ass forward on the seat and pushing my hips forward eagerly. My face is burning hot with effort and that need. 

Tom looks over at me forcing me to snap my features into a relaxed state. "Huh?" He asks me, clearly mistaking my desperation for affirmation. I hadn't gone 'ahh' because I had been listening to him. Dumb ass. 

"Shut up." I grit out between clenched teeth, my knee shuddering and then I quickly reverse the car out and steer fast for the exit. Tom's arms cross and he huffs out in annoyance but obeys me.  
I swing out onto the street and step hard on the gas, whirling us forward before I can think more on my body's current desire. The street is basically empty and all that I can see are pedestrians making their way to and fro under the street lights. It's good because I can speed how I like. 

Home is only three miles away and with me tearing down the road at 50 it isn't going to take me long.  
So far my need is under wraps. It's the traffic lights that are my problem. When we get to them, I can barely keep my foot on the brake still enough. 

Ten minutes from home now. I'm squirming in the seat whilst I drive, the car is moving somewhat jerkily as my feet dance around down there on the pedals.  
I'm telling myself it's A-OK because Tom isn't noticing anything. He's staring out the window. I push up to 70 just when I feel a wave of desperation throb through me and my teeth bury into my lip hard enough to whiteout the flesh.  
The pressure doesn't wane it just keeps pushing further up like an ocean kissing up against a shore. My legs are trembling harder and my hips can't behave themselves. Liquid bursts at my tip making me scream internally and chew my lip. My face is set in crushed, needy passion and I'm sweating. I need to do something before I burst. It's so hard to assemble my thoughts when I'm in this desperate predicament. 

Discreetly, I sneak my hand that was on the gearstick down to hold myself and give my crotch a squeeze. I do it twice and hold on until my body relaxes.  
I can't believe Tom isn't noticing this. It's ridiculous. 

Not that I want him to. 

I don't care, I slide my hand into my pants and curl cold, sweaty fingers around my semi-mast cock. Quick strokes up with my thumb flicking over the slit. This is not sexual this is my raw need. I'm soon hard and pumping myself in a determined rhythm to stave off the flood.  
I have to forcibly jerk my head up when a light up ahead turns red. I stumble with my feet over the clutch peddle and then hit the brakes.  
My breath is coming out heated and I so want to give up when a shivering wave comes back and this time a spurt of urine sprays out on my hand and into my tight jeans. My hand cinches tight around my member and desperately tugs on it, slick with piss and needy. 

"Gahh.. fuck, crap." I mutter low in frustration, desperately scissoring my legs as my hand twists. And Tom still doesn't look like he's hearing this. To my crazy luck, my method works and the need represses slowly but surely leaving me as a panting hot mess with sweat glistening all over my skin. I can feel my eyeliner running down my temple as I tilt my head back to breathe in deeply. Sweat sheens on my throat. My hand retreats from my jeans, leaving the buttons open. I wipe off the pee on my jeans leg. 

If Tom saw that, well... I don't care. I'm past caring I just need to void so bad. But he hasn't looked at me or said anything at all so maybe he is very oblivious. I've been watching him out of the corner of my eye and his whole body is facing the window. That's when I notice he has headphones on... which explains a lot. 

The lights change then and I sit up, slam my foot down. 

\--- 

I don't care. I bolt out of the car when we get home, not sparing Tom a glance and eagerly dance around by the front door as I reach for my keys. Got em.  
I unlock the door with my crazy shaking hands and head straight to the bathroom beside the dining room. I push the door open and with my legs tangling with one another, awkwardly dash in and shut and lock the door. The sight of the toilet just there overwhelms me to a point that my pent up bladder just starts to release. Just like that. I freeze. 

"No... Urghhh." I stagger over and try to hold it back. My whole lower section muscles heave with effort but the need pulses and breaks through. Those efforts immediately bite the dust. I just completely lose it two strides from the toilet and I don't even bother to move. I'd be fucked if I could.  
Piss mirthlessly sprays from my dick and thunders against my jeans; rains down my legs in a torrent, making my black jeans get even darker and dark stream patches of piss stain my jeans all the way down. Warm wetness. Soaking my shoes. It was growing into a pool around my feet second by second. An admittedly whorish and orgasmic moan spills from my lips.  
Did I mention my relief... Fuck it was bliss. That feeling of hot piss releasing made me sink to the floor with my eyes closed, completely drowning out my annoyance at losing it so close but so far. The feeling is so likened to that feeling of cumming making me tremble and pant as I void heartily all over myself and splash out onto the carpet. 

I'm not done there's more. Way more. It just keeps coming and I'm damned if I can get myself to shut my mouth up and stop moaning like a bitch into the floor. I'm laying in my own piss and it doesn't even irk me.  
The saying 'all good things must come to an end' really makes a lot of sense as my bladder finally stops gushing out pee.

I'm breathing like I don't know what air is. Like I've only just discovered. Fuck. I don't care. I roll over onto my back. I bite at my lip and go straight for my now very hard cock and start to jack myself firmly. My fingers twist with practice around my shaft, I pant hotly and dig my thumb into the weeping slit, spreading everything all over my cock. My piss, my precum, my sweat; everything. My hand glides smoothly over the slick flesh, stroking hard now and faster as I arch up into my touch. My ass is humping the floor with how much my hips are bucking up into my slicked palm, my dick is throbbing inside the confines of my hot hand the more I pull. I can feel that infamous pleasure building, it's teasing at my guts, low in my stomach, tightening my balls. 

"Arg du verrückter hurensohn... ahhh. Bin f-fast..." my words mingle together in a stream of curses and I shudder hard. With my nail digging in my slit it hits me, the orgasm and I sail over into it, biting my lip and scrabbling with the free hand to clutch the carpet fibres. The pleasure ripples through my limbs in waves, shaking me from head to toe. That hot cum shooting from my tip and spattering my skin where my top has ridden up. It doesn't end yet no. My body dances all over the floor even through the wetness and the cum that mercilessly racks from me, brightness bursting through my mind as I moan and groan until the end. 

\--- 

_My eyes blink open after what seems like millennia. It's semi dark; dusky through the bathroom window. The carpet under my body is crispy and stale and I'm drenched in sweat. I feel like shit. The air is thick and swimming with my aroma. I feel slow and my head is pounding and I can hear this stupid sound in the background. I shift my leg, my eyelids fluttering. Only then do I notice the pins and needles prickling deep in my skin where my arm is bent beneath my body. I don't move it, I just lay there slowly soaking up the feeling of rousing from sleep and the feeling of the jittering from the pins and needles. It's nice. Each prick grits through my skin making me moan just from the sensation of it. It distracts me._

_But then that noise comes again. I tilt my heavy head up; it's coming from the door. Tom._

_"Bill! Are you sleeping in there or something?"_

_I grunt as the pins and needles give me a sharp, painful stab making a moan gush on my lips. I hurriedly tug the limb out from beneath me, my eyes snapping up to the door as I trail fingers over the prickles still in my arm. My voice is croaky projecting from my dry lips. "Go away."_

_A heavy sound hits the bathroom door, probably Tom kicking it. "Bill, Bill come on..."_

_"Come on what?" I clear my throat and then slowly shuffle to sit up. It stinks of piss around me and there's the filthy telltale stains on the carpet. I scrunch my nose and crawl away from the mess but I'm too worn to get far and my body curls up as I lay back down again._

_The grunt from his side of the door sounds and he goes on. "I need to, you know. Take a dump." Tom's voice rings out like a sickly song. Each syllable annoys me._

_"It's your turn." I answer him with a thick, wavering tone plagued with how disgusting yet sated I feel right now. Seconds of silence drag out. The moments are punctuated by my shallow breathing and Tom shifting and creaking the floorboards out there.  
His tone trembles later. ".My turn..?"_

_"Yeah... That's right." I drawl. "Your turn to wait."_

_He slams his palm against the door. "Bill, I'm seconds from wetting myself, just..." He groans and the floorboards creak again. "Please. I didn't finish earlier!"_

_"No." My voice ripples from me._

_I don't care. That's his punishment. I'll stay in here laying in my piss and cum forever and he can shit right out there even though he's so close... but so far away._

_I already said.  
I don't care._


End file.
